The Ritual
by MinorDisturbance
Summary: Kurt had never been happier. He had just enrolled at Dalton, a safe haven like no other. He eagerly auditions for the Warblers, not knowing what goes on inside the choir room... A T story, might become an M later.


**HI!**

**You might not know me, but I've got the idea you and I are going to become very good friends. Now, let me tell you a story...**

**The Ritual**

**Universe: Glee**

**Main Characters: Kurt, Blaine (Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Other Warblers)**

**Spoilers: I haven't even seen Season 3 yet, so...**

**Summary: Kurt had never been happier. He had just enrolled at Dalton, a safe haven like no other. His best friend, Blaine, tells him about the Dalton Warblers and asks him to join. Kurt happily accepts, not knowing what goes on inside the choir room...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**In case you're actually reading Hard School Magic (yeah right), I'll be updating that... sometime. I'm not a frequent updater.**

**The Ritual, chapter 1: Audition**

* * *

><p>Kurt wouldn't have admitted to anyone that yes, he might have been a bit nervous. Auditioning at McKinley was no big deal. Not just because there were exactly 5 people auditioning in the first place. He was convinced he was pretty much the best singer in the entire school. (He still thinks that, but don't tell Mercedes- or Rachel. Oh god, <em>especially<em> not Rachel) But at Dalton, there were many other potential members. Who were glaring daggers at everyone else in the corridor _right now_. "Kurt, you're up." Kurt blinked a couple of times before getting up and following Blaine to the special audition room, leaving the bitchy teens still waiting behind.

Kurt was happy to see Wes and David were two of the three members of the Warbler's Council. He knew they were going to try their best not to be biased. He also knew that they would fail miserably. And with that thought in mind, he opened his mouth and sang.

Walking out after his audition, he felt more confident than he ever had in his life. He nailed it. They didn't even have a choice. They had to let him in. They'd be crazy not to. He smirked at all the boys in the corridor, who were getting more and more nervous as he walked past them. Oh yeah, he nailed it.

It took him a few seconds to realise Blaine wasn't following him, and as he turned around, he felt his confidence diminishing. Where the hell was he? 'Maybe he's a member of the Council as well or something', he thought. Comforted by that idea, he walked back to his seat, just to make the other auditionees more nervous. What? He was allowed to play dirty. They were being bitchy. Perfectly justified.

As the last boy came out of the room and all but ran past him, he noticed Blaine still wasn't coming out of the room (preferably congratulating him). He huffed. What the hell were they doing in there that still inolved him? After a while, he just decided to go back to his dorm room. Walking back, his nerves grew and grew. 'Oh god. Of course I didn't make it. This is a guys glee club. They don't need a countertenor.' Before he even realized what he was doing, he had grabbed his phone and was calling Mercedes.

"What up?" her familiar voice spoke.

"Hey 'Cedes." he said, trying to stabilize his voice.

"Boo! Get the hell back here right now, you crazy bastard-" "Hey, calm down!" "...So, how are you doing?" Kurt laughed. He loved her slight bipolarity, no matter how much he complained about it sometimes. "I'm fine, but I'm fairly sure I just blew my audition." "You did not!" "Mercedes is right. I really doubt you could have failed at an audition with your unique voice." a familiar, annoying voice added. "Rachel! I am so not glad to hear you!" "Har har. I'm also so glad your voice is mostly out of my life now." "Only because you know I'm a way better singer than you!" Playful bantering was all it was, but that didn't stop Rachel from dramatically huffing. All Kurt could hear then was a muffled "Get your hands off my phone!" before the line was abruptly broken off.

Well, that didn't help much. As Kurt walked back to his dorm room, which he shared with Jeff, who was mysteriously absent, as Kurt found out when he walked in, he couldn't stop thinking about how he shouldn't have even auditioned. Sighing, he started struggling with his homework, trying to get his mind off things.

All the while, he had no idea about the conversation that was being held in the choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN.<strong>

**I don't know whether or not Kurt is going to die. I dont know about the conversation. I don't know where Blaine is. Or Jeff, for that matter. ...Well, I do, but I'm not telling you.**

**No, I'm not telling you! Stop bugging me! Shut up!**

**Gee, seems I was wrong about us becoming friends...**

**No, I'm kidding. You're just annoyingly adorable. ...And kind of attractive. *wink wink***

**I know it was kinda short, but it's the first chapter. It'll get longer.**

**So, review people! I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live. Or reviews. Whatever.**


End file.
